¡Es mi Hija!
by Anael-D02
Summary: Darte cuenta que tus hijos crecen no es nada fácil, los tuviste entre tus brazos, cuando solo eran unos frágiles y delicados bebes, esperando de tu amor y protección, ¿Por que de repente eso tiene cambiar? Claro, los hijos crecen y en algún momento, se irán de casa, porque los pajaritos deben dejar el nido y hacer el suyo propio. -¡La quiere engatuzar! -¿Verdad, Yamato?


**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertence.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**Taiki "Tai" Yagami: **Hijo Mayor de Taichi Yagami y Mimi Tachikawa, es una mini copia de Taichi.

**Aiko Ishida: **Hija Mayor de Yamato Ishida y Sora Takenouchi. Físicamente igual a su papá.

**Zachary Kosuke "Zake" Yagami: **Hijo menor de de Taichi Yagami y Mimi Tachikawa. Es un principito americano (El hijo de Mimi en el Epílogo de DA02).

* * *

**Es mi Hija**

* * *

Yamato miró con el ceño fruncido como un pequeño niño de escasos 7 años de edad, entraba delante de su padre. No era que le molestara la presencia de Taichi. No.

Pero si la de Taiki.

Porque tan solo entrar, como muchas otras veces –Y las que, para su mala suerte, seguro faltaban – El primogénito Yagami entró hecho un torbellino de cabello tomando a su pequeña hijita de 7 años, quien momentos antes, jugaba con su padre –Osea, él, cabe destacar, hmp. –Llevándosela lejos, alegando sobre un nuevo juego que según el chiquillo, el mismo había inventado.

Segundos después, observó como Sora y Mimi salían al jardín, y vio de reojo como su tímido hijo iba aferrado a la pierna de su madre mientras Zachary Kosuke "Zake" –Zake, porque el crío había salido igualito a la madre, literalmente, en todo y era todo un principito americano y pobre de aquel que osara llamarlo Kosuke a secas – de seis años caminaba tranquilamente intentando entablar una conversación con su pequeñín pelirrojo.

Y pensar que solo unos momentos atrás sus dos retoños jugaban y reían felizmente con él. Pero ojo, que no era que le molestara. No a él, Yamato Ishida, reconocido astronauta de la NASA japonesa, ¿Por qué a un padre debería molestarle que sus hijos lo cambien por los niños Yagami? ¿Qué importaba si sus hijos ya no lo querían? ¡Nah, el no estaba molesto ni nada!

-Tienes cara de que quieres ir al baño. –Señaló Yagami risueño a su enfurruñado amigo.

-No seas imbécil, Taichi. –Le respondió este rápidamente. –Esto es _tú_ culpa.

Yagami le miró como si fuera un psicópata.

-¿De que hablas, Ishida? –Comenzó armando bronca, como de costumbre, claro.

-¡Tuya y de tus hijos! –Continuó el hombre, furibundo. –Mis hijos me han cambiado. ¿Por qué no eres estéril?

Aquello a Yagami se le antojo demasiado gracioso y rio a carcajada limpia.

-¿Estás celoso, Yama-kun? –Preguntó con burla.

-¿Yo? ¿Celoso? ¿De unos Yagamis? Claro que no, sueñas.

Su mejor amigo compuso una sonrisa sarcástica y entrecerró la mirada sobre el burlonamente. Su mirada traviesa se le antojo demasiado molesta y solo pudo apretar los dientes.

Taichi iba a hacer todo para joderle la existencia de manera bestial, sip, eso haría.

La tarde pasó y el sol cayó, haciendo que el matrimonio Yagami-Tachikawa -Con sus dos hijos, ladrones de Ishidas-Takenouchi –Comenzaran a despedirse _cariñosamente_ entre ellos. (Claro, de tal palo, tal astilla)

-¡Ai-chan, verás, yo soy mejor que tu para este juego! –Aseguró con un puño en alto el de cabellos revueltos, igualito a su padre. -¡Vas a perder!

-¡En tus sueños, Tai-baka!

A Yamato nunca le había soñado tan melodioso un insulto.

-¡Aiko! No deberías ser grosera con Tai-kun. –Regañó levemente Sora, siendo interrumpida por Yamato.

-Déjala cielo, que insulte a Yagami.

-¡Yamato!

Ignorando todo regaño, Ishida mayor regresó su mirada al frente con orgullo, encontrándose con su amigo-compadre-enemigo frente a él, sonriéndole de manera juguetona. _Ahí iba._

-Mimi. –Llamó Taichi a su esposa. - ¿Podríamos venir todos los días para que los niños se entretengan? Se llevan muy bien y se divierten.

-¡Me parece perfecto amor!

_Oh, Yagami mal nacido._

-¿Qué te parece So? –Cuestionó Mimi a su esposa que sonreía alegre (¿Por qué lo hacía, por qué?)

-¡Esta muy bien, chicos, esta es su casa y los niños siempre son bienvenidos! ¿Verdad hijitos?

Con abrumamiento miró a sus hijos asentir, hasta Aiko, que peleaba a más dar con Taiki. Los críos Yagami vitorearon alegres.

-¡Que bien, entonces, hasta mañana! –Se despidió Tachikawa junto a sus hijos y el muy tarado de su esposo –A quien por cierto, le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza tras cruzar la puerta – dejando al pobre Yamato en una angustia.

-Sora, esos niños me quitan a mis hijos. –Dramatizó el hombre, Sora rió divertida. –Sobre todo Taiki. Se aprovecha de mi Ai.

-Yama, cielo, son niños. –Dijo la pelirroja. –No te histerices.

-Seguro que al crío le gusta mi hija. –El ya había creado una novela dramática en su mente. Su esposa negó.

-Yamato, que tienen siete años, todavía piensan que los niños y las niñas son iguales -Alentó Sora. -No es como si fueran a enamorarse o algo así.

-¡Sí seguro eso quiere, ese Yagami tiene un plan para robarse a mi hija!¡La quiere engatuzar! –Aseguró abrumado. –Pero que ni crea, que aquí esta su padre, para defenderla.

Sora negó resignada, Yamato era un celoso compulsivo en algunas ocasiones, sobretodo con Aiko.

-Cielo... -Suspiró, negando levemente.

-¡Es mi hija!

Y vale, tal vez si estuviera un poco celoso, pero ojo, que solo un poco.

* * *

_Hola ^^_

_¿Qué tal? Este es mi primer fic donde hablo de los hijitos de mis queridos niños elegidos y de un Yamato medio loco-compulsivo :) ojo, que va a ser tal vez un poco exagerado, pero es solo para intentar darle gracia al fic (Sí de plano no sirvo para esto, díganme xD)_

_Ni sé de que ha salido esto, pero ahí está. Ni sé como resultará, la cuestión es que estoy inspirada para este fic y aquí esta :), sera corto, no más de cinco capis y probablemente capis así de cortitos, porque no quiero enfrascarme mucho en este tema en este fic, y que me gustaría tratarlo en otros, de una manera más profunda, pero bueno, eso esta más a futuro._

_En realidad creo que solo lo hice para hablar de los niños :D_

_Y bueno, arriba en las aclaraciones no incluí a mi pelirrojín precioso porque aun no sé que nombre ponerle jiji y bueno los niños son todos los del epílogo, ya después se agregaran algunos OC._

_En fin, me voy :)_

_Gracias por leer, Anael-D02._


End file.
